


Mistletoe

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas Parties, Drunk!Lydia, M/M, Mistletoe is terrible, apparently this includes Derek and Stiles, everyone hooks up at parties, or at least it does when Lydia coerces them into it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kiss and make up!” Lydia suddenly demands from out of nowhere. Stiles spins around to see she’s teetering on her three inch heels just behind him. She’s got a mostly empty cup of beer in one hand and it’s obvious that it’s not the first she’s had that night. “Come on, you two! Kiss and make up!” she demands more loudly this time.</p><p>“Uh… umm… but we… why…” Stiles stammers.</p><p>“Why would you think that…?” Derek trails off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Korynnvictoria were talking about christmas and Sterek and mistletoe earlier… so… yeah. This.

It’s christmas and Lydia is, of course, having a party. There are decorations everywhere and enough food, punch and beer to feed a small army, which is good because roughly a small army has shown up. Some of them, Lydia is convinced, have shown up just to see if she’s really as crazy as she seemed to be the past few months and the other half have shown up out of fear that maybe she’s crazy, but she’s still as dangerous as she ever was. Not that she cares, not that she’s ever cared. The point is that people show up, not that they show up because they actually like her.

Stiles shows up because he feels entitled to, as he feels like he was more or less tricked into putting up nearly all of the decorations. Allison comes because she’s Lydia’s best friend and then Scott shows up because he’s Stiles’ best friend and he can’t be the only one not going. Then Derek, Erica, Isaac and Boyd show up for god knows what reason - they certainly weren’t invited - but they show up well over an hour late and at that point there are too many other people who have shown up that weren’t invited to forcefully make all of them leave, so Lydia just doesn’t bother.

Understandably it’s a bit awkward, having Scott and Allison in the same space, even though they broke up months ago and according to most everyone else (and particularly Lydia and Stiles) they should be over it already. And it’s awkward having Scott and Derek in the same space because, again, even though it was months ago, they’re still not okay with each other, though Derek has officially stopped trying to get Scott to join his pack by this point. But it’s a big party and they all manage to avoid each other well enough, so there is surprisingly little drama borne of these complicated issues.

About halfway through the night, as always tends to happen at parties, people start pairing off. Some of them will only last the night, some will only last through christmas break and a few lucky pairs will somehow manage to find they like each other enough to stick together through to the first day back at school in January.   
Stiles, of course, is not one of these people. No, he’s one of the ones ditched by his friend for a girl. Only in this instance, the girl his friend is going for is an ex and not interested in the slightest.

So Stiles is left standing alone just under the porch and watching everyone else. He’s about to walk over to the punch bowl and get his sixth glass of punch just for something to do when from behind him, Derek says, “If you dislike parties so much, why are you here?”

Stiles spins around to see Derek standing in the doorway to the kitchen and more or less blocking his path to the punch. “I don’t dislike parties,” he says.  
“Really? So your idea of a good time is lurking in dark, shadowy places?”  
Stiles arches an eyebrow at this. “First off, why do you care? And second, says the guy who does nothing but lurk in dark, shadowy places!”

“I don’t care. I was just making a comment.” 

“And why were you making a comment? Don’t you have anyone else to bother?”   
“Oh, so now I’m bothering you?” Derek walks about halfway over to him, then stops.

“That’s what I just said, isn’t it?”

“I suppose.” Derek shrugs and walks over so he’s standing just a few feet away.   
“What do you mean you suppose? I wasn’t asking you for your opinion, I was just saying that that was what I said.”

“You seem awfully wound up, Stiles,” Derek says, like this is some big statement, some big thing he’s noticing.

Stiles takes a step back, purposefully putting some more distance between them. Not that it really matters how much distance he puts between himself and Derek, what with the whole advanced werewolf senses thing Derek’s got going and all.   
“I’m not wound up, I’m creeped out.” Stiles takes another step back to illustrate his point.

Derek looks almost vaguely hurt by that and Stiles spits out, “Okay, wait. Don’t go looking like that. I was just -”

“Kiss and make up!” Lydia suddenly demands from out of nowhere. Stiles spins around to see she’s teetering on her three inch heels just behind him. She’s got a mostly empty cup of beer in one hand and it’s obvious that it’s not the first she’s had that night. “Come on, you two! Kiss and make up!” she demands more loudly this time.

“Uh… umm… but we… why…” Stiles stammers.

“Why would you think that…?” Derek trails off.

They both look perplexed enough to make her laugh. And then she pulls out a sprig of mistletoe from behind her back. “Come on! At least someone should be having a good time!” she says, even though almost everyone else at the party seems to be doing exactly that. She pushes Stiles forward and he’s not expecting it, so he doesn’t manage to fight against it in time and he ends up nearly tripping over his own feet until Derek rushes forward and catches him by the arm.

So now he’s standing right next to Derek, with Derek’s hand still on his arm and Lydia is clapping like a deranged seal. “Come on!” she calls out with a laugh. She holds her arm out as high as she can and waves the mistletoe around. “Kiss!”

“I… don’t think she’s going to leave,” Derek says.

“Kiss him or I’ll kiss him!” Lydia demands and she grabs Stiles’ other hand, making it clear to all of them who she meant. It’s equally clear from the way Stiles’ cheeks suddenly flush and the way his eyes go wide that he really, really, desperately wants her to.

So Derek moves in before Lydia can spin Stiles around and kisses him. He doesn’t put much effort into it as this clearly isn’t something Stiles’ wants, but he does it anyway.

But then, after the initial shock fades and Stiles stops squirming, he deepens the kiss. And Derek pulls him closer and starts putting more effort into it. And it’s clear that even if it wasn’t intentional, they’re both enjoying it, so Lydia drops Stiles’ hand and runs off in search of new people to play with.

So Derek and Stiles, in effect, have become those people who pair up at a party, even if it took a drunk Lydia and some mistletoe to do it.


End file.
